


Some Time Off

by radio_free_hayden



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Given Christmas Exchange 2020, Given Exchange, Given Winter Exchange, M/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Some Fluff, Some angst, Tags Are Hard, There is nsfw, akiharu, akiharu smut, only in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_free_hayden/pseuds/radio_free_hayden
Summary: Given fic exchange for @kaomochiFuture AkiharuSome angst bc it wouldn't be one of my fics without a little angstDont worry, there's comfort at the endThere is some nsfw (only in the last chapter)Also slight manga spoilers kindaPlease no Akihiko hate, I'll absolutely defend him if anyone comments hate on him.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaomochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaomochi/gifts).



**~~~Haruki's POV~~~**

The crowd applauds. Akihiko is standing up on stage, the bright lights shining down on him. He just finished a violin concerto and is bowing toward the audience. I'm so proud, he worked and practiced so hard for this. As the crowd thins out after the show, I head down to the stage, our usual meeting spot after he finishes a performance. I pull out my phone and scroll through social media, respond to a text from Yatake, and wait for Akihiko to finish up whatever he needed to do.

"Haruki," I turn around and there he is. He's wearing a suit, but he took his piercings out, saying they make him 'look weird in the spotlights,' something about the light reflecting on them weird. "Should we get going then?"

"Yes, let's." We always go out for a drink after his performances, a way to relax after all the hard work. 

We go to the usual bar, the one close to my apartment, and order what we usually get.

"So how was it?" He asks me once we get our order.

"You were amazing as always."

"You say that every time," he kicks me from under the table.

"Because you're always good, you work so hard, and you deserve to be the star of the show."

"Well now you're just exaggerating," he leans back in his chair.

"Am not!" Akihiko is amazing, he always has been.

"Alright, alright, I give." He smirks at me and takes a drink. When we come out for drinks, it means he stays at my place for the night, not that that's anything new though. It's just different now that we're in a relationship. It's like there's that expectation that something is going to happen. It usually does, but it doesn't make things any less awkward.

An hour or so later, we're headed back. It's late by now and we're both tired but hopped up on the drinks. There's this weird energy between us, like we're both there but not there? I unlock and open the door to my apartment and head inside, Akihiko following behind. 

"I'm going to wash up first." He sets his stuff down by the entrance and goes straight to the bathroom. I take off my shoes and go sit on the couch, scrolling through my phone again while I wait. When he gets out of the shower, I head in to wash up. I'm still not used to the short hair again, it's been years since I cut it but sometimes I miss my longer hair. I cant style it as much, but it's also much easier to manage being short. 

I finish up my shower, dry off, get dressed and walk out of the bathroom. I head toward the bedroom, not sure what to expect, but see Akihiko asleep already. Oh, guess we're not doing anything after all, so what was with the weird vibe before? I crawl into bed and head to sleep as well. Maybe tomorrow things will be better.


	2. 2

**~~~Akihiko's POV~~~**

I woke up to hear Haruki in the kitchen cooking something. I sit up in bed, stretch, then get up and head out of the room. I walk over to where he's standing by the stove and wrap my arms around his waist, "morning."

"Morning." He holds up a spoon of whatever he's cooking for me to try.

"This is really good," I go to sit on the couch and wait for him to finish, scrolling through social media, checking how the band is doing. Not Given though, after we graduated and Mafuyu and Ritsuka got busier with school the band as it was broke up. Those two are still playing music too though. The band I'm in now includes a few other friends from school I met that were also music majors. We're decently popular so it's hard to find time where I'm not performing with them or with the orchestra. 

Haruki sets the table for breakfast and calls me over, "how are things?" His hair is messy in the morning, but it looks nice.

"We've got another gig tonight a few cities over, not sure how late I'll be out."

"Will you be back here or go to your place?"

"Not sure yet, we might just get a hotel room for the night too if it goes too late."

"Ah I see..." He looks down at his plate.

Even though we're together, we still don't live together. It's nicer when I'm out late and further away from Haruki's place to just go back to mine, but I can tell he doesn't like it. Sure, I'd rather spend more time with him too but when I have to wake up early for practice, I don't want to be bothering him. "Haruki?"

He doesn't look up at me, "hm?"

"I could get an extra ticket if you want to come to the show, that way we can go somewhere afterwards?"

"Cant, I have to go in to work early tomorrow and I'd rather not have to worry about commuting."

"Oh, ok then" I sigh and finish up eating, "well I'll be getting ready then, have practice soon."

"Yeah, don't want you to be late." He still wont look up at me, he keeps focusing on his phone instead.

"Haruki." I lean down for a kiss.

"You better get ready, you'll be late." He gets up to wash the dishes.

I stand there for a second thinking about what just happened. I don't know why he's so upset but whatever, I need to get to practice. I can ask him about it later. I go get dressed and head out, heading for practice.

~~~

The gig goes well, we all perform our best and the crowd loves it, but something feels off. I call Haruki after we finish performing but he doesn't answer. It's not too late either he should still be awake. I try calling again but still no answer so I leave a message, 'the show went well, going to stay the night over here, call me back when you get this.' We pack up all our equipment but I cant stop thinking about Haruki. What did I do this time, we really need to talk it out or we'll never be able to get past... whatever this is. 

We make it to the hotel shortly after, we got one big room to keep the price lower. Right before bed I call Haruki one last time, still no response. I text him instead _We need to talk_ but then realize how broad and terrifying that statement is. I delete that and instead write, _do you have time to meet up tomorrow?_ That's much better so I hit send and head off to sleep.


	3. 3

**~~~Haruki's POV~~~**

I wake up and reach over to check my phone, oh right, I had turned it off for the night. I start turning it on and get up to go make a cup of coffee. My mind is racing thinking about last night. I should have just gone to the show with him instead of being passive aggressive about it. Music is really important to him so why do I feel bad about him spending so much time on it. Once the coffee is ready I pour a cup and go sit back down on my bed. Now that the phone is on, I see all the missed calls and text from Akihiko. I take a deep breath and start listening to the messages. After that I open the text,

_do you have time to meet up tomorrow?_

We usually meet up after shows without asking, what could this mean? We need to talk anyway, I just hope this is for the better and doesn't end with us breaking up. Not after all we went through to get together and make this work. I check the time and realize I'm going to be late for work so I quickly get ready and head out for my shift. On the walk there I quick reply _Yes, my place for dinner?_ and it only takes a minute for his response, _I'll be there._

~~~

I'm finishing up cooking when I hear a knock on my door, "it's unlocked" I say and I hear the door open.

"Hey." Akihiko takes off his jacket and shoes and walks over to me, "smells good."

"Thanks..." the atmosphere is really awkward knowing we have serious things to talk about, but it's better to just try and be normal for now... He sits at the table while I finish up cooking and bring the food over. "So, how'd the show go?"

He thinks for a moment, "oh, it went well, nothing too spectacular though, just the usual."

"Oh, that's good..." I told myself I could handle it and wait for him to bring it up, but it's making me worry too much, "what did we need to talk about?"

"Oh, that..." He leans back in his chair and sighs, "things have been weird lately."

I'd say so, "what about it?"

"I feel like we're drifting apart, between both our jobs, we never have the time or energy to do things together," he has this sad look on his face and I cant help but feel the urge to go comfort him, but now is definitely not the time. 

"I've noticed too, but what can we do about it? Music is a huge part of your life I don't expect you to just give that up, and you know it's hard for me to get my schedule adjusted since the café is understaffed..." Ever since someone quit and no one has been hired, I've had to pick up a lot of extra shifts, giving up most of my free time.

"That's the problem, what can we do? I want this to work out, I'm not giving up on us."

"But how can we fix things if we don't have the time?"

"... I'll take a break from music."

"What do you mean a break, you cant just stop playing and expect things to be fine."

"If it's to spend more time with you, it's worth it. I wont stop practicing, but we can stop performing for a while."

"What if you lose your spot in the orchestra?"

"I'll work my way back up then, I did it once I can do it again."

"I don't want you to throw away all your hard work for me, besides even if you make more time, there's no guarantee that I'll be able to take off."

"Are you going to work at that café forever? What about your dream job?"

"There's a reason it's a dream job, it's just not realistic."

"But you were a film major for a reason."

"It's not that easy to find a film career..." Believe me, I've tried.

"The band is hoping to film a music video, you could help with that."

"How would that make money, it'd just be you paying me."

"But I know you'll do an amazing job, and maybe other bands will hire you too, you can do photo shoots too I know you can do that."

"Ok ok, I'll look for other jobs, but I cant just quit now."

"Maybe not quit, but why don't we go on a vacation for a bit, relax a while. It doesn't need to be long, just something to get closer to each other again and spend some time together." He pulls something out of his pocket. It's a pair of tickets. "Please say yes, I already bought these. It's only for a weekend and not too far away."

"I- when is it?" Is this why he wanted to talk? Was he planning this the whole time?

"Whenever you want, whenever you can get the time off."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do." I pull out my phone to text my supervisor at work, asking for a weekend off and wait for a reply, "and Akihiko?"

"Hm?" He's sitting forward in his chair, obviously excited. Even though he may seem like a tough guy on the outside, he's so easy to read.

"Thank you." I stand up to clear our plates, giving him a quick kiss as I walk to the kitchen to clean up.


	4. 4

**~~~No POV~~~ (nsfw warning in this chapter)**

They arrive at the vacation spot in the morning. It's a small hotspring near the edge of town. Akihiko checks in and walks them to their room. It's a one bed room and a private hotspring outside. They start unpacking their few items, just the basics for staying a weekend there. 

"I'm going to check out what they have here." Akihiko says, grabbing the room key.

"Ok, let me know if there's anything good." Haruki sits on the bed. Akihiko walks out and Haruki lays down. His mind is racing. He was able to take off from work for the weekend but he feels bad since that means the other employee's will have to work longer shifts now to make up for it. Plus, just what was Akihiko planning to do while they were here? He pulls out his phone to try and distract himself. 

Not too long after, Akihiko returns, "guess what."

Haruki sits up, "hm?"

"There's a decent restaurant here, we could go get dinner there later."

"Alright, that'd be nice."

They spend the majority of the day exploring the surrounding area, visiting shops and sightseeing. When they make it back, it's getting dark out. 

Akihiko tosses his items near the door, followed by Haruki. 

"Should we get ready to eat?" Haruki says, taking off his shoes.

"Yeah, oh, dress fancy too."

"Why?"

Akihiko throws his arm around Haruki, "because, why not?"

"...alright alright, you're lucky I brought fancy clothes."

Akihiko smiles and goes to get changed. Neither of them bother to change in the bathroom, they've been together long enough where changing in front of the other is normal for them. When they're ready, they head out to eat.

The restaurant isn't too fancy, just typical for a resort to have. Dressing up does make it feel more like a proper date though. They chat about whatever comes to mind as they order and eat their food. The tension building as the expectation of what's to come later rises. Haruki pays, his argument being that since Akihiko paid for the room, he should be the one to pay for the food. They head back to the room in silence. 

"So..." Akihiko says.

"So?" 

"Should we check out the hotspring, you know, since we're here?"

"Yeah, yeah, we should do that." Why does it feel so awkward. Maybe because they haven't done anything in a while? They both get changed and ready for the hotspring. Akihiko is out there first, already in the water when Haruki finishes changing. He heads out and gets in as well. 

Well, there they are. Both soaking in the water. Neither of them saying anything. Akihiko is the first one to make a move. He scooches over and sits next to Haruki, "hey..."

Haruki blushes, "h-hey."

Akihiko reaches out and brushes the hair out of Haruki's face.

Haruki turns away, his face red.

"Aw, don't get shy on me now." Akihiko teases.

"W-what?" Haruki turns to face him.

"It's been a while since we could be close like this, Haru."

"Yeah..." he struggles to find the right words, "I missed it, missed this."

"Good, because I did too." Akihiko leans in, "can I kiss you?"

"Yes, of course."

It was a quick kiss, Akihiko wasn't sure just how far Haruki wanted to go while they were here. After his big mistake, he always waits for Haruki to instigate anything intimate, fearing that he'd cross the line again.

They make more small talk, enjoying the hotspring. Haruki puts a hand to his head, "hey I'm getting kinda warm, I think I'm going to head inside." He stands up and covers himself with a towel before heading inside.

Akihiko stays out for a while longer, if they're at the hotspring, he's gonna get his money worth. It's getting late so he decides to head back inside, only to see Haruki laying on the bed in his towel.

Haruki holds his arms out toward Akihiko, "come here."

"What?" Akihiko is stunned, seeing Haruki laying there, his hair still damp.

"I said come here..." Haruki sits up. Truth is, he'd been waiting for the right moment to make his move. Now that they're here, it's the perfect time to pick up on what they've been missing.

Akihiko kneels on the edge of the bed, "are you sure?"

"Yes." Haruki leans forward and pulls Akihiko toward him, "but only if you want to." 

Akihiko pushes Haruki down against the bed, pinning his hands above his head, "of course I want to." Their lips and bodies mold together as Akihiko puts his knee in between Haruki's legs. Both fighting for dominance, (Haru is barely putting up a fight) they're lightly swiping out at each other. Akihiko licks at Haru's bottom lip, asking for entrance to which he earnestly accepts. Their tongues explore each other's mouth as they slowly grind on each other.

Haruki wrangles his wrists out of Akihiko's grip and instead wraps them around his neck, bringing Akihiko impossibly close.

Akihiko snakes his hands up Haruki's back and pushes their bodies flush against each other. The steam coming in from the hotspring outside making them sweat as they continue to breathlessly pant. He brings his hands to Haru's waist and squeezes his ass lightly with his rough hands. Bringing them down to his thighs, he lightly pulls on them to signal Haruki. As Haruki tangles his legs around the other's waist, he tangles his hands into his hair and lightly pulls on it to deepen the kiss.

He moans slightly when he feels Akihiko's hardened and large dick against him. Akihiko holds the others hands slightly above his head, simultaneously rubbing his thumb on his hand in slight question.

"Hmm," Haruki moans into the kiss as reassurance.

Akihiko leans back, breaking the kiss. He stares below with piercing and lust filled eyes, "turn around and get on your knees, please" he adds with a sly smile.

Haruki blushes when he turns around and Akihiko slaps his ass. After putting his thumb in his mouth, he lightly rubs Haruki's rim, earning small noises from the other man.

"Oh?" Akihiko laughs at him, "I've barely done anything and you're already moaning?"

Haruki couldn't respond through his gritted teeth. He desperately wants him right now. He needs him right now. "Stop playing," he hisses, he'd been waiting for this moment.

"I'm just getting started," Akihiko smirks devilishly.

He begins to pump his thumb in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. Replacing it with his pointer finger he begins to pick it up ever so slightly.

Haruki arches his back at the sensation and pants, wishing Akihiko would just give him what he wants. As the pumping increases, Haruki begins to meet his thrusts. Feeling a slap on his ass, Haruki looks back and slightly pouts, not willing to admit he liked the sting.

Adding in another digit, Akihiko pumps even faster, making the other gasp slightly as he put his head back down. Haru arches his back more and spreads his legs wider to give him a better angle.

Admiring him, Akihiko bends down and puts his mouth to Haruki's ear, "you look to pretty spread out for me like that."

Haruki only responds with more moans as Akihiko sits up and pulls out his fingers. He hums in thought, wondering if he's taking it too fast. "We could use a little more foreplay," he says to himself.

He flips Haruki over and pins him against the bed lightly, wrapping the other legs around his waist. His face once again glued to his partner, he runs his rough hands up and down Haruki's body, pinching his nipple a little too harshly but enough to where it still felt good. Traveling down his neck he sucks, licks, and bites at every piece skin he can find, leaving enough love bites for the next day.

Lowering himself further, he begins to play with Haruki's nipples yet again. Biting on one, he looks up at Haruki who throws his head back in ecstasy. Laughing against his chest, Akihiko says, "and we haven't even gotten to the fun part."

After he's done with one he moves on to the other and begins the process again. Haruki tangles his hands into Akihiko's hair and squeezes his legs around his waist harder to try and calm his growing erection but to no avail.

As Akihiko continues to travel farther south, he leaves more and more love bites in his wake. Finally reaching his intended destination, Akihiko grabs Haruki's erection and slowly starts pumping his hand up and down. Still on top of him, Akihiko watches as Haruki's face contorts in pleasure and smirks to himself. Squeezing his dick a little harder, he pumps faster and faster, hoping to get him close to release.

"Akihiko," Haruki moans as he arches his back into Akihiko's chest. "I- I think-"

But before Haruki can release or even finish his sentence, Akihiko pulls his hand away and smirks evilly down at Haruki.

"Akihikoooo," Haruki whines, "you can't just do thaattt."

Akihiko smiles down at him somewhat softly. "Don't worry I'll make it up to you," he bends down and softly kisses him on the cheek, causing Haruki to blush profusely.

Grabbing a tube of lube that he brought with him, Akihiko puts some on his dick and Haruki's entrance. Running his hands down his body and then to his thighs, Akihiko throws Haruki's legs over his shoulder. After stroking his dick a couple of times, Akihiko prods his tip at Haruki's entrance. Looking up at Haruki for confirmation that he was good to go, soft eyes met his as he smiles softly.

Haruki nods his head and then Akihiko bucks his hips forward. Haruki cries out at finally feeling Akihiko inside him. Trying to go at a slow pace so that Haruki has time to adjust, Akihiko grits his teeth as Haruki convulses around him.

Getting used to Akihiko's size, Haruki looks up at him. He nodded at him to move, not being able to find his voice.

As soon as Akihiko is given the ok, he slams his hips into Haruki and begins thrusting at a lightning fast pace. As Haruki's eyes roll into the back of his head, he arches his back yet again and starts moaning on time to Akihiko's thrusts.

Picking up his pace even more, Akihiko squeezes Haruki's thighs closer to his chest. Admiring Haruki's look of pure ecstasy painted on his face while he hits his pleasure spot is one of Akihiko's favorite things. Pushing Haruki's legs back to his chest, he begins to hit his bundle of nerves at another angle and snaps his hips forward with more tenacity.

"Akihiko," Haruki cries out as he felt his release coming sooner and faster than before.

Akihiko only groans in response as he pulls out and flips Haruki over again. Haruki spreads his legs out and arches his back so that his chest meets the bed. Akihiko wastes no time in thrusting back into him at a fast, bruise inducing pace. With his mouth on Haruki's neck and their breathing becoming more erratic, Akihiko relishes in Haruki's scent and holds him even closer. Their moans and pants and the smell of sex fill the room as they begin to creep closer to their highs.

As Haruki releases onto the bed, Akihiko continues to thrust, not being far behind. Haruki's body slumps as Akihiko pulls out and releases onto his back, a slight moan of relief escaping his lips.

Haruki rolls over and laughs at Akihiko's disheveled appearance, although he probably wasn't any better. "You look devishily handsome if I do say so myself."

Akihiko leans over his and places and innocent kiss on his forehead, "right back at you."

As they come down from their highs, Akihiko helps Haruki up so they can go clean themselves and get ready for bed.

~~~

The next day is similar to the last, they spend more time together and are able to relax, a well needed break from their busy lives. 

The short vacation was all they needed to rekindle the flame of their relationship. 


End file.
